INTO THE FUTURE WITH YOU
by kirei31
Summary: “Oi polka dots...Look you have boobs!” he said. “NATSUME! Hentai!”
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I hope all of you will enjoy this new humorous and romantic story of our favorite pair. The dark fic will have to wait for a while. By the way for those who suggested the dark names for Ruka and Mikan …well hontou ni arigatou!!!!! Hehehehehe Ja ne!!! **

' …**..' is for thoughts**

"……**.." is for talking**

**Summary: "Oi mizutama pantsu! Mitte you have boobs!" he said. "NATSUME!!! Hentai!!!!!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu!! TT**

**Chapter 1**

Alice academy is defined by one, the most talented people in the world; two, the most academically advanced institution and three, the most polite and well mannered students.

……**Class D…..**

"Buso" **(1)**

"Baka!"

"Aho"

"Pervert!"

"Loud mouth"

"Pyromaniac"

"Flat-chest"

"TEME!!"

"QUIET!!!!" both Mikan and Natsume looked at Jinno sensei that just came in and saw them bickering again.

"Hyuuga! Sakura! See me after school"

"NANI? DE…DE…DE…DEMO…IT WAS'NT ME! IT WAS NATSUME'S FAULT!!!" Mikan defended.

"Tch! Oi we're leaving!" Natsume called out.

"Hai!" Muchu and the others agreed.

"Matte Hyuuga! Classes are not yet over!" Jinno sensei informed them.

"Who cares."

"Hyuuga!!! Double detention!!!"

"Whatever." Natsume left the room along with his cronies.

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! DETENTION AGAIN!!!!!"

"Sakura urusai!"

"Demo…Jin-Jin" she pleaded.

"Don't call me that Sakura!!! Double detention for you!"

"EH!!!!!"

"Mikan got another double detention! Go Mikan!!" said Koko.

"If she would just learn to shut up then she wouldn't get detention with Hyuuga again. Unless…" Hotaru commented.

"Unless?" Ruka asked

"Unless, she really wants to spend time with Hyuuga in detention." Hotaru slyly added.

"Nani? No one is spending more time with Natsume sama except the president of the Natsume sama's fanclub, Jinno sensei! I also want to spend time with Natsume sama in detention!!" yelled Permy.

"So that's what Sakura san wants!!! No wonder she always gets detention with Hyuuga san"

"Hontou…"

"Imai san's reasoning is really good."

"She is a genius after all."

"Your right!"

"IIE!!! That's not it!!!!!!" denied Mikan while blushing madly.

"That's not what I want!!! Hotaru!!!! Take that back!" Mikan replied and started to run towards Hotaru with a dripping nose and blushing face.

**BAKA!! BAKA!!!**

Mikan's face planted on the floor after being hit with the Baka gun 2.0 **(Hotaru: The baka gun 2.0 is really useful for hitting moving idiots, persistent salesperson and annoying people around you. It is now being sold for only 300 rabbits please feel free to visit the lab for more information.)**

"Don't come near me dripping nose girl."

"Oni…" whispered Ruka.

"What did you say Nogi?" Asked Hotaru while pointing the baka gun 2.0 at him.

"Nandemo nai!!" he replied while sweating profusely.

"Thought so…"

"Okay everyone back to your seats!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Alice academy is defined by one, the most talented people in the world; two, the most academically advanced institution and three, the most polite and well mannered students…right?

**To be continued….**

**Some clarifications: **

**(1) BUSO – ugly**

**Let's just say that Class D is a high school room. **

**Mikan and the others are all 15 yrs old already but the sensei's are the same. **

**A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed my first chapter . **

**I want to thank all of those reviewers who added me and my story to their favorite story and author .**

**I also want to thank those reviewers who gave me their suggestions about the dark names of Ruka and Mikan . It really helped me a lot!!!**

**Ja ne!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hA/N: I hope all of you will enjoy this new humorous and romantic story of our favorite pair. Hehehehehe Ja ne!!! **

' …**..' is for thoughts**

"……**.." is for talking**

**Summary: "Oi mizutama pantsu! Mitte you have boobs!" he said. "NATSUME!!! Hentai!!!!!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu!! TT**

**Urusai – shut up**

**Buso – ugly**

**Kono – you**

**Nani – what**

**Sou desuka/ sou ne– is that so**

**Taihen da – there's trouble / trouble**

**Doshite - why**

**Chotto – wait**

**Demo – but**

**Moi yo - that's enough**

**Sou da yo – that's right**

**Hontou da yo – it's true**

**Hai – yes**

**Gomen ne – I'm sorry**

**Hanshite- let go**

**Omoshiroi – interesting**

**Hentai – pervert**

**Chotto – wait**

**Iie - no**

**Nani sore? – what's that**

**Baka – stupid**

**Daijoubu – are you okay?**

**Chapter 2 **

…**.Detention Time in Class D….**

"Natsume! Do some work will you!!!! You…you lazy pervert!" she yelled at him while cleaning the blackboard.

"Hn"

"Natsume!!!!"

"Urusai! Buso!"

"BU…BU…BUSO?!!!! KONO!!!!!!!"

"Urusai!!! Or I will burn your hair ugly girl!" he threatened while moving towards her.

"Nani?!! I can easily nullify your alice Natsume so you can't hurt me" she challenged without moving from her spot. Natsume smirked at her mischievously which caused Mikan to step back at his advance.

"Natsume?" she asked softly and jumped up slightly when she felt the blackboard behind her. Mikan stared at his ruby red eyes and blushed at his intense stare as he trapped her on the board with his arms and leaned in closer. Mikan felt scared and excited at the same time because both of them are alone in the room and Natsume is breathing down her neck.

"Sou desuka? But remember Mikan, I'm stronger than you and I can create more damage without my alice…"

Mikan flushed even more when she heard Natsume called her by her name. The room temperature went up slightly which suffocated Mikan a little causing her to breath faster. She couldn't move because of Natsume's close proximity and the fact that a part of her didn't want to move.

"Natsume…"

…**Faculty Room….**

"Jinno sensei!!! Taihen da!!" yelled Misaki sensei in the faculty room.

"Doshite Misaki sensei?" asked Jinno sensei.

"Noda sensei's alice went berserk!! So time channels are opening everywhere inside the school!!!"

"What will happen if someone gets stuck in the time channels?" asked Narumi sensei.

"They would either be transported to the future or the past."

"Noda sensei!!!" everyone yelled in the faculty room.

"Chotto! Noda sensei!! Can't you stop your time tripping alice?" asked Serina sensei.

"Gomen ne…demo I can't stop it. "

"What are we going to do? It might target the dormitories of the students!!" said Narumi

"How would we be able to get the students back if they get transported in the past or in the future?" asked Misaki sensei.

"Gomen ne…demo I also don't know how to bring them back in the present…back then, I still couldn't control my time tripping alice. Do you think I can control it now that it went berserk?"

"Useless! I can't believe you are one of the staff here in the academy when your time tripping is useless!" said Jinno sensei. Noda sensei bowed his head in shame and buried his face in his hands.

"Jinno sensei! You don't have to be rude to Noda sensei…time tripping is really hard to control. Anyway for now we should focus on how to get the students out of danger before they get stuck in one of the time channels."

"You and your kind hearted speech and ideals. No wonder the students are starting to rebel on us. You even brought useless people inside the academy like Noda sensei and that nullification girl."

"Jin-Jin moi yo… we should focus on the students first!" Serina sensei said.

"Hai!" answered Jinno sensei. Narumi and Misaki exchanged looks knowing that Jinno sensei likes Serina sensei for a long time and that he wuld do anything Serina sensei asks. They walked towards Serina sensei and talked to her.

"Serina sensei…don't you think Jinno sensei should apologize to Noda sensei for his hurtful words."

"Sou da yo! Jin-Jin apologize to Noda sensei."

"De…de..demo…hontou da yo!!!"

"Jin-Jin…"

"Noda sensei Gomen ne."

"Eh? Ah…it's okay Jinno sensei."

"Misaki sensei, where did the time channels started to appear?" asked Serina sensei.

"Ah…in the elementary building and in the high school building."

"The elementary division is already being handled by the staff there." Narumi sensei said.

"Jinno sensei? Are there any students left in the high school division?" Serina sensei asked.

"Iie…AHHH!!!!"

"Doshite?" everyone asked.

"Hyuuga and Sakura are still in detention!!!"

"NANI???!!!"

…**.Detention Time in Class D….**

"Hanashite!!!!! Kono hentai!!!!!"

"Hmmm…omoshiroi! I really thought that you would give in."

"Nani? Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that question?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Yes"

"Don't repeat what I just said stupid! Do you think I'm stupid yes or no?"

"See…how stupid you are?"

"Eh? You didn't answer my question?" she said. Natsume ignored her and sat on one of the chairs and started to read his manga.

"Natsume?" she whined. Natsume then burned her hair and Mikan started to run around the room trying to put out the fire in her hair while throwing weak insults on Natsume. While Natsume continued to read his manga and Mikan finished putting the fire out of her hair, a black hole appeared inside the room.

"Nani sore?" Mikan asked Natsume

"How the hell should I know?" Mikan stared at it as it grows. Natsume was looking at her and the black hole that appeared.

"Oi! Baka don't go near it!!!" Natsume stood up and ran towards Mikan. Just then the black hole started sucking everything inside the room including Mikan and Natsume.

"KKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

"BBBBBBBBBAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

Narumi and the others ran faster towards Class D when they heard Natsume and Mikan's screams. Narumi and the other pushed the door open but found nothing except an empty classroom.

"We're too late" said Misaki sensei.

"Mikan….Natsume…please be okay" whispered Serina sensei.

"I hope they could return safely" said Noda sensei.

"Daijoubu! Natsume is with Mikan, they would be fine. He won't let anything harm her."Narumi sensei assured the other.

"**Gasp! Gasp! **So did we **Gasp!** **Gasp!** Make it in **Gasp!** Time? **Gasp!**" asked Jinno sensei as he rested on the frame of the door.

"Jinno sensei!! You're too late…they've already went through the time channel."

"**Gasp! **Sou ne!! **Gasp!"** he answered.

"Well let's scout the building to see if there's anyone left. Misaki sensei you come with me. Noda sensei go with Serina sensei. Jinno sensei you go alone. Let's go, everyone is in danger!" said Narumi sensei.

"Chotto!! How come Serina sensei is with Noda sensei?" Asked Jinno sensei.

"She would be safer with him because the time tripping alice has no effect on him."

"Then why am I alone to search the building?"

"Because you want to impress Serina sensei!"

"Na…na…na…nani? Ii….ii…iie! Don't listen to them Serina sensei!!"

"Eh? Well let's get going then Noda sensei!" said Serina sensei. Everyone went their separate ways and searched the building…well…except one.

"Serina sensei…Damn you Narumi, Misaki and Noda"

"Maybe I could help you search the building Jin-no sen-sei." asked Persona with a mischievous smile adorning his black colored lips.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

**To be continued….**

**A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed my story. By the way Persona is bisexual in this story so no offense to those who like Persona. **

**Ja ne!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope all of you will enjoy this new humorous and romantic story of our favorite pair. Hehehehehe Ja ne!!! **

**The italized words are the future version of the characters. **

**Summary: "Oi polka dots! Look you have boobs!" he said. "NATSUME!!! hentai!!!!!"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own GA! Huhuhuhuhuhuhu!! TT**

**Daijoubu – are you okay?**

**Itai – it hurts**

**Nandemo nai- nothing**

**Kono – you**

**Hentai – pervert**

**Sou desuka/ sou ne– is that so**

**Tasukite – help me**

**Minna – everyone**

**Yadda – no/ I don't want to**

**Domo - thanks**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

' …**..' is for thoughts (normal characters)**

"……**.." is for talking (normal characters)**

"_**italized words" are for talking (past or future characters)**_

'_**Italized words' are for thinking (past or future characters)**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter 3**

…**Somewhere…**

"Itai…Natsume? Natsume daijou….bu?" she whined but stopped when she noticed that Natsume is looking at her panties.

"NATSUME!!!!! Hentai!!!!" she screamed.

"Itai…don't shout too much polka dots! You're making my head hurt!"

"Why you!!!"

"Where are we?" he asked her.'

"Don't change the subject!!"

"I think it's a bathroom…"

"Natsume….." she balled her fist while a vein pulsated on her forehead.

"It's not my fault that you showed me your polka dotted panty idiot! Come on let's look around for a bit." Natsume suggested.

"Kono!!!! Hentai…" Mikan said while controlling her anger towards the fire caster.

Mikan and Natsume kept arguing with one another as they moved towards the door. Both are unaware that someone is occupying the room they are about to explore.

5...

"Why are you so embarrassed? It's not like I don't know what's underneath…" he replied in a bored tone.

4…..

"Nani?!!! Why do you mean?!!!!!" she asked angrily while balling her fist at him.

3…..

"It's not like I haven't seen it before…see?" Natsume replied as he lifted her skirt again.

2……

"Oo" Mikan's reaction

1…..

"KKKKKKKYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

…**Present time…**

"I wonder where Mikan chan and Natsume kun are?" asked Narumi to Misaki sensei as they walked around the high school division.

"Hmmmmm…I guess they're in the past…" replied Misaki

"I don't know…I have this feeling that they're in the future"

"Really?"

"Narumi!! Misaki!!" yelled Noda sensei.

"There are no more students inside the high school division" informed Narumi.

"Sou ne…that's good" said Serina sensei

"What about the dormitories of the students?" asked Misaki sensei

"Well…we asked someone to put a barrier alice around the dormitories and around central town to protect the students from the time channels." Replied Noda sensei

"Well I guess we…" Narumi sensei stopped talking when they saw Jinno sensei running and yelling.

"TASUKITE!!!!!"

"Jin-Jin!! Don't be so uptight!! I just want a hug!!!" yelled Persona as he chased after the frog loving professor.

"AH!!! It's Persona!!!! RUN!!!!!" yelled Narumi sensei as he started to run. Misaki, Noda and Serina sensei started running like hell towards the faculty room with the barrier against Persona.

"MINNA!!! LET'S PLAY SOME GAME!!!!" called out Persona as he run after the five professors.

"Yadda!!!!! "everyone yelled. Jinno sensei caught up with everyone and they all started running away from the bisexual professor. Narumi then thought of a plan to escape Persona and shared it with Misaki. Both of them nodded and started their plan.

"Jinno sensei? Will you do anything for Serina sensei?" asked Narumi sensei while running.

"Why are you asking me this so suddenly?" replied Jinno sensei while blushing madly.

"Just answer the question." Narumi commanded seriously. Jinno sensei looked at Serina sensei and replied with confidence.

"Hai!" replied the frog loving professor.

"Will you save her form Persona even if it means your life?" asked Misaki sensei.

"Hai!" He replied knowing that the blonde beauty was listening. Narumi and Misaki stopped running smiled mischievously while Serina sensei did the same.

"Narumi! Misaki! Let's go before Persona caught up with us." said Serina sensei.

"Serina sensei! Jinno sensei will protect us even if it cost him his life so please thank him for his heroic deed. Right Jinno sensei?" said Misaki sensei as he faced Serina sensei.

"Ha…hai!"

"Eh? Domo…?" said Serina sensei while looking at the three professors around her. Just then…

"ITAI!!!!!" yelled Jinno sensei while jumping and holding his injured shin. Narumi kicked Jinno sensei's shin and ran like hell away from the scene while Misaki sensei dragged Serina sensei along with him.

"We leave everything to your hands Jinno sensei!!! We won't forget you!!!!!" yelled Narumi and Misaki.

"NARUMI!!!!! MISAKI!!! TEME!!!!!!!!!! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!!!!!!!!!"

"Jin-jin! I finally caught you…you are such a naughty boy…hihihhihihihi" said Persona flirtatiously. Jinno sensei just sweated profusely and then...

…**Somewhere…**

Unbeknownst to the two students, someone opened the bathroom door and saw a brunette girl screaming bloody murder while the raven haired boy is trying to cover his ears from the scream.

Nastume then noticed the stranger who entered the bathroom and stared at the new comer while Mikan stopped screaming when she saw Natsume stare blankly behind her with a smirk gracing his lips.

"Natsume what are you looking at?" she asked. She then turned around and saw a brunette woman who looks exactly like her with a lot of curves on the right places wrapped up in a white towel looking at them. .All of them just stared at each other for some time until Natsume decided to break the ice.

"Oi polka dots! Look you have boobs!" he said.

"NATSUME!!! hentai!!!!!"

"_NATSUME!!! Hentai!!!!!"_

**To be continued….**

**A/N: So can anyone guess where Mikan and Natsume landed…hehehehehehe!!!! I'm sure you all know where….hehehehehe!!!**

**Thank you for those who reviewed my story. Ja ne!!! **


End file.
